


Rolling

by nevergone



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergone/pseuds/nevergone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike convinces Harvey to let him roll down a hill. Mike gets hurt. Harvey makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for suits_meme on Livejournal.

"Did you see the way I made him think it was his own idea to--Mike, are you even listening to me?"

Harvey and Mike had just gotten done with a business lunch, in which they were able to sign yet another big client to the firm. It was a gorgeous day out, warmth of the sun beating down on them, and the crisp smell of Autumn in the air. Mike had convinced Harvey to take a walk with him in the park located across from the restaurant to celebrate signing aforementioned big client.

"Of course I'm listening," Mike replied, walking several steps in front of Harvey.

"Then what did I say?"

"Something about how you Jedi mind tricked a client into signing," Mike replied with a smile.

"Close enough."

"Harvey..this hill, look at it!" Mike said excitedly.

"I'm looking..is there something I'm supposed to be seeing?"

"It's huge! Perfect for rolling down."

"Yeah, that would be perfect for rolling down...if you were 7 years old, or resided in Neverland."

"Come on, Harvey. Can I roll down it? Just once?"

"No. Of course you can't. You're wearing a business suit, or at least some semblance of one anyway. People who wear suits _don't_ roll down hills. Period."

"Harvey, please?"

And damn it, the kid was giving him the puppy eyes. Harvey could not resist those. Ever. They were his Kryptonite.

"Don't you think it's too steep? What if you get hurt?" Harvey asked, attempting to grasp at the last few straws that were there, to talk Mike out of it.

"I won't! I've rolled down many hills before and never got hurt."

"That explains so much."

"So can I?"

"Go ahead. But I don't want to hear you complaining to me if you get hurt. And good luck explaining the grass stains on your clothes back at the office."

"This is going to be so awesome!" Mike said as he undid the buttons on his jacket, pulled it off, and handed it to Harvey. Harvey couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile simultaneously at Mike's blatant excitement over something so incredibly stupid.

Harvey stood there and watched as Mike tumbled down the hill, and he could not for the life of him figure out why Mike would want to do that, willingly even. He lost sight of Mike as he seemingly disappeared at he bottom of the hill.

"Owww....Har-veeeey!" he heard Mike faintly cry out from the bottom of the hill.

'Shit, that can't be good', Harvey thought, before taking off and rushing to the bottom of the hill as fast as he could.

When he got to the very bottom he found Mike halfway crawling out of a patch of thorn bushes. Harvey ran over to him and pulled him out the rest of the way.

"Are you okay?" Harvey asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?"

Harvey couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you sort of implied to me less than 10 minutes ago that you were some kind of black belt in hill rolling, yet, your current state certainly doesn't seem to back that claim up."

"Glad you can find humor in me being hurt," Mike pouted.

"Here. Let me see," Harvey said as he grabbed Mike's arms and examined. He had several cuts covering both his arms.

"We'll have to get these cleaned up. Did you hurt anything else?"

"I think I rolled over a rock with my hip," Mike said, starting to un-tuck his shirt to examine it better.

Harvey grabbed his hand and stopped him from un-tucking it, "We'll check that out when we get back to my place."

"Your place? What about work?"

"I'm not taking you back to work looking like this. You're a reflection of me, remember? And this," Harvey said pointing at Mike's cuts, "this is not exactly the image I'm looking to reflect. So let's go."

Harvey helped pull Mike off the ground, and helped steady him until the dizziness from rolling down the hill wore off.

\--

"Go sit down," Harvey ordered when they walked through the door of his condo.

"You got it, boss!" Mike said as he walked over and plopped himself down on the leather couch.

Harvey returned with a cloth and some anti-septic in hand. He sat down next to Mike.

"Take off your shirt," Harvey said.

"Damn. No pillow talk today?"

"Funny, Mike. I just want to make sure there's no cuts besides the ones on your arms."

Mike unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it over the arm of the couch. Harvey poured some of the anti-septic on the cloth and gently rubbed it over Mike's cuts.

"Oww, that freakin' burns," Mike said, wincing.

"Well, remember that next time you feel like rolling down a hill."

Harvey had gotten all Mike's little cuts cleaned up. "Looks like you'll live," he said after finishing.

"Thanks, Harvey. Hey uh..do you have a shirt I can borrow?"

"I'm sure we can find one. Follow me."

Mike got up and followed Harvey into his bedroom.

"What kind of shirt do you want?"

"Just a normal one, I guess. My normal, not yours," Mike clarified.

"This okay?" Harvey said, holding out a plain black t-shirt.

"That should work," Mike said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, hand pressed to his hip.

"Want me to look at that?" Harvey asked.

"It's probably just a bruise."

"Just lay back and let me check."

Mike didn't argue, just did as Harvey asked, because let's face it, he loved Harvey taking care of him like this. Harvey undid Mike's belt, unzipped his pants, and tugged them down midway. He then pulled Mike's boxers down on the left, just far enough down that his hip bone was exposed. Harvey could see some bruising starting to show on the skin. He lightly brushed his fingers over top Mike's skin, and he felt Mike shudder underneath his touch.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Harvey asked, knowing full well he had done the opposite.

Harvey pressed his lips to Mike's hip bone, and slowly worked a trail of tender kisses up his body until his mouth collided with Mike's. Mike kissed Harvey back, breathlessly, and with urgency. Harvey climbed on top of Mike, carefully, making sure not to put any pressure on Mike's bruised hip. Harvey could feel Mike's hands immediately on him, reaching down and fumbling with his belt buckle. Maybe Mike rolling down the hill wasn't as stupid as Harvey initially thought it had been.

As Harvey trailed heated kisses along his neck, and up to his ear, where he'd stop and whisper the things he was going to do to him, the warmth of his breath making Mike ache with want, Mike couldn't help but smile, because this? Well, _this_ was confirmation that he had been right when he said rolling down that hill was going to be _awesome_.


End file.
